Sadist
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: When Bellatrix tortures Alice, the pleasure she gets from it is far from asexual. Written for astronauts' Anything and Everything Pairings Challenge and Freya-Rhianna's Under-appreciated Pairings Challenge on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for astronauts' Anything and Everything Pairing Challenge and Freya-Rhianna's Under-appreciated Pairings Challenge on the HPFC forum, and also for my friends Mr Bellatrix Lestrange and TuesdayNovember, without whom I would have procrastinated on this much longer.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Alice Longbottom. WARNINGS: Femmeslash. Extreme sadism/slightly-less-extreme masochism.

)O(

When Bellatrix first cast the Cruciatus curse on Alice Longbottom, her intent was not sexual.

She wished only to know what Alice knew of the Dark Lord, and the Cruciatus curse was the only interrogation method Bellatrix had at her disposal. The men were in the other room with Frank, keeping him away from his wife, and Bellatrix had locked herself and Alice into the Longbottoms' parlour. Alice was helpless, and she knew it, yet she persisted in telling Bellatrix that she knew nothing of the Dark Lord's whereabouts, and Bellatrix had finally resorted to cursing her.

But it took only moments of watching Alice thrash under the pain of the spell before all thoughts of the Dark Lord were forgotten and Bellatrix's mind turned into a whirl of lustful fantasy.

"_Crucio_!"

Bellatrix laughed wildly, throwing her head back and revelling in her ability to make Alice scream. This was power, this was beyond anything Bellatrix felt before.

She straddled the arm of the Longbottoms' couch, rocking back and forth on it so that the edge pressed into her. "_Crucio_!"

Alice shrieked again, thrashing and writhing on the floor, and Bellatrix's excitement only built. Yes, this was… oh, this was…

She lifted her wand, and Alice's form went limp, twitching and trembling. A tiny whimper of pain escaped Alice's lips, and she looked to Bellatrix with terror in her wide eyes. Seeing her lying there, so afraid and so helpless, sent a flush of heat through Bellatrix's body. She slid off the couch and crouched next to the woman on the floor, leaning in close enough that Alice could feel her breath.

"All right, Longbottom?" Bellatrix murmured. Her voice was a sensual purr, and if anyone had heard it, they would have sworn she spoke to a lover, not a victim. "We're taking a little break from the curse. You going to thank me?"

Alice let out a choking sob. "Do- don't-"

"You telling me what to do?" Bellatrix rested her wand against the soft bit of flesh beneath Alice's ear. "You're supposed to thank me. Say 'Thank you, Miss Lestrange'…"

Alice gasped and wheezed, then finally managed to get the words out. "Tha– thank you M– Miss Lestrange…"

"Good girl." Bellatrix draped one leg over Alice's torso, straddling her. She ran her fingertips lightly over Alice's pale, round face, then down her throat. She spread her palms across Alice's windpipe, then leaned forward slowly so that her weight was on her hands. Alice choked and made a horrible gurgling noise. Her eyes bugged out, and she kicked and thrashed wildly, her body reacting to the lack of oxygen as violently as it knew how. Bellatrix moaned softly, and tightened her hands even more around Alice's neck. How she loved this, holding Alice's life in her hands…

She relaxed her grip, and sat back, letting her hands trail down Alice's chest, then letting both her palms rest on the other woman's breasts, stroking them softly. Alice let out a quiet, involuntary groan, and Bellatrix's eyes lit up.

"Got you, didn't I?" she breathed. "You've been enjoying this, haven't you? Hmm?"

"Stop, please," whispered Alice, twitching and pushing at Bellatrix's legs, trying to dislodge her.

Bellatrix leaned down, and brushed her lips against Alice's. "Tell me that you're enjoying it, Alice. I know you are… no need to lie…"

Alice whimpered and twisted her head to the side, trying to get away from Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix hissed with anger, and grabbed Alice by the chin, forcing her head to stay still, looking straight up into Bellatrix's face.

"You're not being nice, Alice," Bellatrix said in a soft, sing-song voice. "You should be more polite to me. Now…" She leaned down again, and rested her cheek against Alice's. "Tell me that you want me to hurt you."

Alice squirmed, tears pouring down her face. "Hu– hurt me–"

"That's right, love," murmured Bellatrix. "You _want_ me to hurt you… very nearly as much as I want to hurt you… now say please…"

"P– please–" Alice choked out.

Bellatrix sat back, and reached for her wand again. She rested the tip under Alice's chin. "_Crucio_."

Alice screamed with pain, but her nipples under Bellatrix's other hand were hard, and her screams were mingled with lustful moans. Bellatrix herself was half-dizzy with desire. Her body was weeping between the thighs, and everything Alice did, every move she made, every sound that escaped her lips filled Bellatrix with pure, dizzying want.

Bellatrix lifted the curse, dragged her skirt up around her hips, and clambered forward, pivoting and lowering herself over Alice's face.

"Lick," she ordered, digging her fingernails into Alice's breasts. Alice yelped with pain, but did as Bellatrix told her, rubbing her tongue hard against the sensitive flesh. Bellatrix groaned, bucking against the other woman's mouth. She scratched at her, and for every mark her fingernails left, Alice moaned with a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

A particularly clever swipe of Alice's tongue had Bellatrix coming violently. She arched and shook, and shrieked her pleasure, and when she was finished she only felt more desire. Desire, this time, not to bring herself pleasure, but to bring the other woman pain.

She grabbed at her wand, which had rolled away from her, and aimed it at Alice's slick, pale face. "_Crucio!_"

Alice shrieked, apparently caught by surprise by Bellatrix's return to spellwork. Her body convulsed, and Bellatrix felt a rush of satisfaction beyond that her orgasm had given her. "_Crucio! Crucio!_"

And on it went, Bellatrix watching Alice scream, and taking increasingly intense pleasure from it, until at last Alice's eyes went as mad as Bellatrix's own. Then, and only then, did Bellatrix lift the curse, leaving Alice Longbottom a shell of what she had once been.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
